1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an antenna of an electronic device including a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, e.g., a smartphone or a tablet, supporting wireless communication includes an antenna. The electronic device may transmit and receive signals of a specific frequency band using a metallic body disposed within the electronic device or defining an external appearance of the electronic device as a radiator.
For an operation of the antenna, a metallic body may be used as a ground area of the antenna, in addition to being used as the radiator. A ground layer in a substrate of the electronic device may also correspond to a ground area of the antenna.
The electronic device may include a display panel for a display. When a display function is implemented, noise may occur in a display driving circuit, such as a display driving integrated chip (DDIC). Therefore, in order to prevent the noise from interfering with the operations of the internal parts of the electronic device, a shielding metal sheet may be disposed on a rear surface of the display panel.
However, when an entire front surface of the electronic device is implemented as a display, the radiation performance of the antenna may be degraded by the shielding metal sheet. For example, because the electronic device in which the display does not cover the entire front surface thereof may use an existing side metal frame as an antenna radiator and provide marginal spaces at upper and lower ends thereof, the radiation using the metal frames located at the upper and lower ends is hardly influenced. However, in an electronic device in which the display covers the entire front surface thereof, such that marginal spaces are not provided at upper and lower ends thereof, the radiation performance of the antenna may be lowered by the display (or a conductive material such as a rear metal sheet of the display).